DESCRIPTION (Applicant's Abstract): This resubmission seeks a final three years of support to finish core analyses of the National Comorbidity Survey (NCS). The NCS is a nationally representative general population survey of DSM-III-R disorders designed to study the prevalences of DSM-III-R disorders, psychosocial risk factors for these disorders, and social consequences of these disorders. We have four specific aims. First, we want to complete analyses of patterns and predictors of psychiatric morbidities that have emerged as especially important in the NCS. Based on the comments of reviewers of a previous version of this proposal, we will focus work under this first aim on recent episode morbidity more than lifetime morbidity and comorbidity. Second, we want to complete work on differences in psychopathology across major sociodemographic sectors of the population. Previous work under this aim has studied sex differences and urban-rural differences in onset and course of DSM disorders. We propose to focus during the final funding period on social class and race/ethnic differences. Third, we want to synthesize the results of all NCS analyses in a book. Our hope is that this book will provide an integrated presentation of results and an integrated discussion of policy implications that pulls together the many bits and pieces that will have appeared in journal articles by the time the project is completed. Finally, we plan to speed up the data dissemination activities begun two years ago with the release of the NCS public use datatape and the initiation of the annual NCS summer use workshop. Following the suggestion of reviewers, we will work on the documentation of a complete NCS public use dataset during the first few months of the final funding period and release this dataset within three months of the beginning of that funding period. In addition, we will maintain support for the many graduate students and postdoctoral trainees from around the country who have been working with the public use data we released two years ago as well as for other new users. This support will include continuation of our annual NCS summer user workshop, continued provision of free consultation to data users, and continued maintenance of our directory of public users and their topics of investigation in the NCS WWW home page through the end of the final funding period.